Rare Items
Rare Items are given to you when you collect three Gems. There are Rare Items, Very Rare Items, Ultra rare items, Legendary Items, Mythical Items, and Otherworldly Items. You click on the wizard with brown hair, dressed in green and a wizard's hat, Orion or just click the Orb button to get to the gem insertion screen. You then can select the combination based on the gems you have earned from Bubble Bug, Magic Pop, Candy Swap, Staries or the Daily Spin. Non-members can get only some rare items whereas Premium members can get all rare items. On the left side are your regular gems you earned at games. On the other side are the gems you have bought/recieved with eCoins (or gold, from the daily prize as of 2014). All members can use the gems on the left, regardless of their type. : Gem Types There are six types of gems all members can use. They are as follows: * Sapphire. 'The most basic gem. It is blue in color and is the least rare of all the rare items. Non-members and use this gem. * '''Ruby. '''This gem is red and triangular, with sharp edges. It is another gem non-members can use. The second most basic gem. * '''Emerald. '''The first members-only gem. It is green. * '''Diamond. '''The second members-only gem. It is white and shaped like a circle; contrasting with the ruby and emerald because of its lack of edges. * '''Black Diamond. '''It is black, as its name clearly states.The jewel itself is teardrop shaped. If you combine three of these they will give you a Mythical item. Only for premium members. * '''Moonstone. '''The last gem, and the rarest of them all, the moonstone is rainbow colored and very pretty. It resembles a heart. Combining three of these will get you an Otherworldly item, the items that are the most coveted. Combinations: *'3 Sapphires = A rare item *'2 Sapphires + 1 Ruby = A Very Rare Item, 1 Sapphire + 2 Rubies = A Very Rare Item, 2 Sapphires + 1 Emerald = A Very Rare Item, 2 Sapphires + 1 Diamond = A Very Rare Item, 3 Rubies = A Very Rare Item, 2 Rubies + 1 Emerald = A Very Rare Item, 2 Rubies + 1 Diamond = A Very Rare Item, 1 Sapphire + 1 Ruby + 1 Emerald = A Very Rare Item, 1 Sapphire + 1 Ruby +1 Diamond = Very Rare Item, 2 Sapphires + 1 Diamond = A Very Rare Item' *'1 Sapphire + 2 Rubies = A Very Rare Item ' *'2 Sapphire + 1 Emerald = A Very Rare Item ' *'2 Sapphire + 1 Diamond = A Very Rare Item' *'3 Rubies = A Very Rare Item ' *'2 Rubies + 1 Emerald = A Very Rare Item ' *'2 Rubies + 1 Diamond = A Very Rare Item ' *'1 Sapphire + 1 Ruby + 1 Emerald = A Very Rare Item ' *'1 Sapphire + 1 Ruby +1 Diamond = Very Rare item' *'2 Sapphires + 1 Diamond = A Very Rare Item ' *'2 Diamonds + 1 Sapphire = Ultra Rare Item, 2 Diamonds + 1 Ruby = Ultra Rare Item, 2 Diamonds + 1 Emerald = Ultra Rare Item, 3 Emeralds = Ultra Rare Item, 3 Diamonds = Legendary Item, 2 Diamonds + 1 Black Diamond = Legendary Item, 2 Black diamonds + 1 Diamond = Legendary Item, 3 Black diamonds = Mythical Item, 2 Black diamonds + 1 Moonstone = Mythical Item, 1 Black diamond + 2 Moonstones = Otherworldy Item, 3 Moonstones = Otherworldy Item' *'2 Diamonds + 1 Ruby = Ultra Rare Item' *'2 Diamonds + 1 Emerald = Ultra Rare Item' *'3 Emeralds = Ultra Rare Item' *'3 Diamonds = Legendary Item' *'2 Diamonds + 1 Black Diamond = Legendary Item' *'2 Black diamonds + 1 Diamond = Legendary Item' *'3 Black diamonds = Mythical Item' *'2 Black diamonds + 1 Moonstone = Mythical Item' *'1 Black diamond + 2 Moonstones = Otherworldy Item' *'3 Moonstones = Otherworldy Item ' Rare Items (Available for Non-Members) Girl items: Red Shaggy Hair Common Pagegirl Hat Blue Afro Senorita Hair Cleopatra Hair Pink Balloon Shirt Blue Polka Dot Shirt Gypsy Suit {C Teal Skirt Light Brown Hair w/Bangs Leopard Shoes {C Both Genders: Smile {C Striped Green Board Mini Board Speedy Board Classic Train(acc) ---- Very Rare Girl: Pink Ice-Cream Hair Cleopatra's Sandals Kimono Kawaii's Hair Blue Hair w/Hat Polka Dotted Top (blue & white) Strawberry Costume Skirt w/ Gold Trim Purple Mandarin Shirt Purple Cat Top Jasmine Costume Orange Soda Can Finkelstein Shoes Cloud Hat Painter Hat Purple Pigtails It was 1 DIAMOND+1 SAPHIRE+1RUBY ~Fire_sparx Mustache i THINK the mustache was neik 2 emeralds + saphire ~fire_sparx Butterfly facepaint Alice Shoes Midnight Shoes Kitty Ears Carnival Board ---- {C Both Genders: Flying Nimbus Board (Pink) Oceanic Surf Board Spark Surf Board Magic Pencil Board Green Wheelbarrow Caboose Board (Train Set) Airplane Train Board (Train Set) Ultra Rare Items Coming soon to YOUR FAVORITE Fantage wiki! Mythical Items Girls: Gold Dress Purple Glamour Dress -Blue Dress Fashionable Yellow Dress Gypsy Dress White/Black/Pink Dress -Mystic Crown Windy Bot Unicorn Board Cool Sparkles Otherwordly Items Rocket Girl Angel Crystal Armor Suit Category:Gems Category:Gem Combinations Category:Rare Items Category:Tips Category:Hints Category:Item